nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart/An Apology
I suppose you guys noticed that I've been missing for the past week. If you were wondering why, and didn't know, I was banned. Because? Because Ninja and I were having a conversation about video games, then I left my computer since it was my turn on GTA, my brother got on and began to argue with her, so... it turned into this full blown fight and he got me banned. And I wasn't really even mad. I did say that I do agree with my brother on some of the points he made, which everyone thought were offensive. They WEREN'T meant to be offensive. Everybody says that he was bashing Muslims, but he WASN'T! I just want to make it clear that he said that most terrorists are Muslims. It's a fact. Even Muslims acknowledge that fact. I'm doing a research report on this topic. I've read reliable articles and books on it. Some of the users agree with us on this. That may seem offensive, but my brother and I clearly acknowledged that NOT ALL MUSLIMS ARE TERRORISTS. We were saying, "Most terrorists are Muslims, but not all Muslims are terrorists (it's like the all squares are rectangles, but not all rectangles are squares thing). We aren't being offensive. We know that most Muslims are very nice and are people just like us. We have Muslim friends. Robo is Muslim and I have NOTHING against her. I just wanted to clear that up right now. Despite this, I'm pretty sure that Ninja, Rainy, and Brighty hate me now... Or at least maybe just Rainy and Brighty and I just want to apologize to them mostly. I'll admit, though I stand with my brother in the argument, he could have gone about it a bit nicer. And the reason he didn't be nice about it was because he honestly doesn't care about trashing my friendships, and I'm kind of pissed off at him for that. He went and told my dad that he got me banned and they don't want me to come on NightClan anymore... mostly my brother. But I suppose my brother's attitude about the whole thing was probably the reason his arguments were taken as offensive (that and he doesn't really know how to word things). To Ninja, Rainy, and Brighty: I know you guys are pretty mad at me for standing with my brother. I didn't approve of how he expressed what he said, but his opinions are also my opinions. I wish I could express them without you guys depicting us as heartless monsters. If what my brother and I said really did make you that pissed off or upset, then I apologize. Don't think of these as empty words... It's hard for me to apologize, but I'm willing to crack some of that pride for three good friends that I probably lost. Judging from how mad you guys seemed, I probably won't be forgiven, and I really won't be welcome here anymore, but, at least I tried. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 23:15, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts